


Falling

by martls



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Different Meeting, Christmas Eve, M/M, Oslo airport, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martls/pseuds/martls
Summary: There’s a snowstorm in Oslo, and all flights are cancelled.Even works at the airport and just wants to go home after his shift, but he’s stuck at the airport because of the weather.Isak’s flight to Bergen is cancelled and he can’t be home for Christmas.They spend the night together, wandering through the airport, and Even realizes that not only the snow is falling tonight.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 164





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii 
> 
> Here’s a little Christmas present for y’all. 
> 
> I’ve never been to Oslo, so I’m sorry if there are things that aren’t exactly right, but I tried my best to google Oslo’s airport and all, so... I hope you’ll enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Happy holidays! 
> 
> xx

It’s Christmas Eve, and there is a snowstorm in Norway—and pretty much all of the Northern Europe, according to the weather app on Even’s phone. The winds are violents, the visibility so bad that all flights have been cancelled at the last minute. 

Even is an employee of the Oslo airport, but tonight, he’s not on duty. His shift ended three hours ago, but there were so many angry customers that his boss asked him to stay a little bit longer to help. Around 7pm, Even’s boss finally gives him the permission to leave… except he can’t. Even has no car, so he would have to take the tram to go home, or a cab, but the rails are also closed due to the incredible amount of snow on the railways, and the roads aren’t any better. Whether he likes it or not, he’s stuck at the airport for the night and won’t be home for Christmas. 

It’s fine, though. It’s not like he has a family to celebrate the holidays with, and it’s not the first time he spends the night at his job; there are rooms where there are bunk beds so the employees can take a nap or stay the night if their next shift is early in the morning. Even goes to the locker room where he changes out of his uniform so he can be more comfortable and blend in the public—the last thing he wants is to be harassed by more angry customers. As much as he likes his job, he doesn’t want to wander around the airport and being stopped every two minutes when he’s off duty. He’ll put his smile back on when he’ll be dressed in his uniform. For now, all Even wants is to eat, so he puts on a pair of bleached skinny jeans and two layers of hoodies because he’s always cold.

Even wanders through the airport to the tax free area, and also to kill the time. If he’s going to spend the night here, he might as well wander through the little shops, stare at the snow fall, and maybe meet Magnus for a few drinks at one of the bars. 

When Even walks by one of the boarding gates, he notices a man who’s on the phone. Well, it’s kind of hard to miss him, because he’s literally yelling and moving his arms in the air in exasperation. But what makes Even stops in his track isn’t the yelling, or the angry tone the young man has, it’s his face. The boy—he mustn’t be older than Even—is handsome as hell, and Even can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to run his fingers through his angelic blond curls. The boy is telling his interlocutor that he’s stuck at the airport, that there is no flight before the next day, and how incompetent the employees are because they wouldn’t do anything to help him get home. Even looks down at himself—forgetting for a moment if he’s wearing his uniform or not—and sighs in relief when he remembers he’s changed his clothes only ten minutes ago. 

Before he knows it, Even is walking towards the guy and sits a few seats beside him. He’s not sure what he’s doing, there’s just this gut feeling that he desperately wants to follow. The boy keeps talking on the phone for at least five minutes, before he finally hangs up. Even scrolls mindlessly through his phone to look busy, but he can’t stop glancing at the boy from time to time. From up close, he’s radiating so much beauty that Even is almost intimidated by him. Even looks up from his phone once again, peeking at the boy and—fuck. 

The boy is staring at him, too. And these are the greenest eyes Even has ever seen, with little pecks of golds in them. His upper lip is arched like a Cupid bow, his nose straight and perfect, just like a ski slope. And, God, his jawline. Even could trail kisses and run his tongue along this jawline. 

“What?” The boy asks with a harsh tone, frowning. 

“Uh, nothing.” Even breaks out of his stupor. “What’s up?” 

Even scrunches his face as soon as the words escape his mouth. _Seriously? What’s up?_

“What’s up?” The boy repeats in disbelief and looks at Even like he’s out of his mind. “I’m stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve and can’t get to my family for Christmas, that’s what’s up.” He says grumpily. 

Even bites his lips. He kind of wants to sympathize with the handsome creature next to him, but at the same time, they’re all stuck in the same situation. The others travellers all look annoyed, trying to call taxis, Uber, or anything that would make them be able to go back home—or at least to find a hotel near. Even gulps, not knowing what to say. 

“We’re all stuck here.” Even finally says. “There’s no taxi or Uber, no one wants to risk their lives on the roads.” 

The boy sighs heavily. 

“No, I know, it’s just… I haven’t seen my family in a year because my mom was in hospital, and now I can’t even make it to my parents’ home for Christmas.” He admits, burying his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Even says, suddenly feeling sad for the boy. 

“It’s fine. She’s better now.” 

They stay in silence a few minutes, each looking at their phones, Even looking at the sad boy next to him maybe once or twice. The cashmere of the boy’s sweater looks plush and soft, Even has to refrain himself not to reach the boy’s arm and feel it under his fingers. When the boy seems to abandon his search of a cab or hotel, he lets himself fall against the back of his seat, staring at the high ceiling with a sigh. 

Even looks at the backpack at the boy’s feet and his coat sitting in a sad slump on the seat between them. He really shouldn’t do what he’s about to do next, but his mouth is faster than his mind, and the words escape his mouth before he has the time to think this through. 

“Are you hungry?” Even asks. 

The boy looks at him, puzzled. He then looks around, at the other people around them, at the restaurants sign at the end of the hallway. He seems to ponder the pros and cons of following a stranger, but then again, they’re stuck here all night anyway. He might as well eat something while the occasion is there, Even thinks. 

“Uh, sure.” He finally says. 

“Cool, follow me.” Even stands up excitedly. “Bring your belongings, I know a place where you can put them and people won’t find them. I’m Even, by the way.” 

“Isak.” The boy replies. 

The boy frowns but do as told anyway, following Even with his bag on one shoulder and holding his coat and scarf with his other hand. 

Even walks back to the employees area, peeking around like he shouldn’t be there. And, it’s half true, really. He shouldn’t be here with a customer. The hallway is clear though, so he walks straight to the locker room. He uses his key card to unlock the door and steps inside, grinning to himself when he hears Isak gasps behind him. Even walks to his locker, Isak on his heels. He makes his combination and releases the lock, opens the door and indicates Isak to put his stuff in it. Isak stares at him like he’s grown a second head. 

“Y-you work here?” Isak finally stutters in shock. 

Even shrugs and grins at the boy, leaning against the locker next to his. 

“No, I just happen to know my way around here pretty much and got lucky with this locker’s combination.” He jokes, but the unimpressed look on Isak’s face is too funny not to giggle. “Yes, I work here. I actually was on my way to get dinner when I heard you yelling on your phone.” He admits. 

Isak ducks his head down and flushes at the mention of him yelling on the phone. He’s not usually like this, he swears to Even. Even just shrugs again, saying it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he has any power over the weather, or peoples’ reactions about it. Isak nods his head once before putting his stuff in Even’s locker. At least, he won’t have to carry his bag and his coat. 

“I’m sorry.” Isak says. “For making a scene and yelling. It’s not like I’m the only one who’s stuck here, I shouldn’t have been this mad.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Even assures him. “I understand your worries. Not being able to be with your family at Christmas time sucks.” He adds. 

“Are you speaking by experience?” Isak asks, looking up at Even sideways. 

Even nods silently, not really feeling like talking about it. He points to the restaurants area. 

“So, what d’you wanna eat?” He tries to change the subject of their conversation. “Burger King is fine, but a little greasy. There’s this italian restaurant that is quite good, or Fjøla serves nice meals, though Humle & Malt has a sitting area and they serve local brewed beer.” Even explains, as if he was a tour guide. 

“Hm.” Isak hums pensively. “Humle & Malt sounds nice.” 

Even smiles at him and walks toward the restaurant. The place is open and airy, with white ceramic on the walls and a lot of lighting fixtures above the counter and each tables. And there’s something really festive and almost magical about looking at the snow falls on the other side of the big windows. Even lets Isak choose a table while he takes their orders—Isak has no allergy and trusts Even’s taste, which is a pleasant surprise. Not many people would trust strangers with food. 

Three minutes later, Even sets the tray on the table and takes the seat facing Isak. He hands Isak a beer and a plate of burger and fries. They each grab their beer and clink their glasses together. 

“Skål.” 

“Skål.” Isak repeats, a small smile on his lips. 

They drink and eat, humming appreciatively around their bites. Even asks Isak some basic question, like what he’s doing and what are his future goals. He learns that Isak is a third year student in Bio-Chem, and that he wishes he could be a military nurse someday. Even is impressed by Isak’s ambitions, and asks him more questions. Sometimes, Isak asks him questions in return, but he seems to appreciate the attention—which could easily be a turn off in any other situation, but Even doesn’t mind at all. Isak really is passionate about his future and seems like he has his whole life planned in advance. Isak is the type of guy who always looks put together, and is probably a control freak—that would explain his behaviour on the phone when he was in the boarding area. 

Long after their second beer, they decide to leave the restaurant and take a walk around the airport. Most shops stays open 24 hours, even during the holidays, so they wander through some of them. They don’t buy anything, but it’s nice to laugh at books covers, weird ornaments, and cheesy magnets. Isak even sprays a tester perfume on Even’s back while he’s turned. Even is stuck with the over-sugary scent for the rest of the night, but he doesn’t really care. 

Around 2am, Even wonders if Isak is tired and maybe wants to get some rest. He proposes him to find a peaceful gate where he could lie on the benches, but Isak assures him he’s not really tired. He’s used to insomnia, and so does Even, so they decide to grab coffees and continue their round. 

Even shows him his favourite spots, the incredible view from one of the gates, the famous penis statue in one of the departure halls. Isak’s laugh is the most precious sound Even has ever heard, and he intends on making him laugh again, so he tells him embarrassing stories about his friend Magnus—about how his girlfriend is more dominant and likes to be on top. And, it’s not like Even asked for these details; Magnus is just really open about his personal life. He’s like a kid—he has no filter. 

Around 4am, Even borrows board games from the employees break room, and they find a Starbucks with tables. They drink a second coffee and play Guess Who and Battleship for God knows how long. They even twist it and add new rules, to spice it up. Even loses so many times, but he doesn’t really care because the smug on Isak’s face when he wins is totally worth it. 

At 6:30am, they find an empty boarding gate. In a silent agreement, they sit in front of the big windows and look outside. The sky is a light shade of blue, even though there still are clouds up there. The snow still falls, but it’s more delicate and less windy. There are snow blowers that try to clear the runways, but it feels like they still have a few hours of blowing the snow away. 

They’re both lost in their thoughts when Isak’s phone rings in his pocket, and they both jump in surprise. Isak picks it up and answers it. Even doesn’t mean to pry, but since there are no sounds around them, he still hears their conversation. The voice is definitely feminine, though it’s hard to guess if it’s his mom or not. 

“No, there is still no flight available. I don’t know, maybe in an hour or two. I’ll call you back when I’ll have more information.” Isak says, sighing. “Love you, too.” 

Isak hangs up and rubs his eyes with one hand with another sigh. 

“Your girlfriend?” Even asks, trying not to sound too invested. 

“What?” Isak chuckles. “No, gosh, no. I’m gay. That was my sister.” 

And—Even tries not to smile too brightly, but it’s hard to keep his face straight when the boy who spent the night with him just declared openly that he’s gay. 

“Oh, that’s great. I didn’t know you have a sister.” Even urges. 

“Yeah… Lea is quite something.” Isak smiles lightly. “She lives in Berlin, but she came back home last week. I should have listened to my dad and taken a flight last week, too.” He sighs, looking out the window. 

Even probably shouldn’t feel the pang in his chest, shouldn’t be this invested in Isak. He wonders what this night would have been like if he didn’t meet Isak, or if their paths would have crossed at some point. Even shouldn’t feel so sad about Isak’s statement. After all, they are still strangers, but Even can’t help but think there is some kind of connection between them. He can feel it, the electricity in his bones, the glimmer in Isak’s eyes every time Even says something funny. 

Even’s friends always told him he was too sensitive, that he falls in love too easily. Even never believed them, but after this night, he’s wondering if they might be right. There are still a thousand things he has to learn about Isak, but falling for him seems like such an easy thing to do. In fact, Even is pretty sure that’s what exactly pushed him to sit next to him the first time. 

“Even?” Isak snaps his fingers in front of Even’s face. 

“Uh?” Even jumps. “Sorry, what?” 

He didn’t realize he was staring outside, lost in his thoughts. Isak is now standing, smiling down at him shyly. 

“I asked you if you were hungry.” Isak repeats softly, not even bothered by Even zoning out. 

“Oh, sure.” 

Something changed between them. He’s not sure what exactly, but Even can feel it. He stands up and leads Isak to one of his favourite restaurants. 

W.B. Samson is one of the many coffee shops at the airport, but what really makes it stand out from the other shops is its plants wall. The entire back of the counter is a gigantic wall with various plants on shelves, creating an interesting point of view for tourists. The restaurant serves traditional pastries and the best coffee around. Yelp reviews are very good and from experience, Even knows they have the best cinnamon rolls in the place. 

“Hi, Mags!” He cheers his friend when he sees him.

Even reaches over the countertop to shake Magnus’ hand and hugging him with one shoulder. When he turns around, Even introduces Isak to his friend. 

“Isak, this is Magnus.” He grins. “Mags, this is Isak. His flight got cancelled last night.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Magnus cheers with too much enthusiasm, considering it’s not even 7am yet.

“Hi.” Isak smiles politely. “I’ve heard about you.” 

Isak grins at Even, and they both chuckle like they could read each other’s mind. Magnus doesn’t seem to notice and stands next to the cash register, smiling brightly.

“What can I get you?” He asks them. 

“Hm, what do you recommend?” Isak asks Even. 

“Their cinnamon rolls are to die for, you have to try it at least once in your life. And they have lots of good coffee beans, but the hot chocolate is really good if you don’t want a third coffee.” Even says. 

Isak looks at the menu and the pastries display pensively, analyzing his options, but when he looks up at Magnus, he asks exactly what Even had suggested. Even smiles at his friend and orders the same thing. 

Isak has his wallet in hands, ready to pay, but Even puts a hand on his arm and lowers it. 

“It’s fine, Magnus owes me money anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” Isak gasps. It’s not like he can’t afford a drink and a pastry. 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” 

Isak glances at Magnus, as if to search for a sign that this is all bullshit, but Magnus has his back on them, preparing their drinks. 

“Ok.” Isak huffs. “Takk.” 

They wait for their breakfast at the end of the counter and sit at one of the tables when Magnus hands them their trays. They eat in silence, except for the appreciative sounds Isak makes when he tastes his cinnamon roll. 

Even is starting to realize that the night is coming to an end soon, that Isak still has a flight to take and a family to celebrate Christmas with. To cheer up the mood, he asks about Isak’s family. What he knows so far is that his mom has schizophrenia, that his sister married a German, and that his dad works in a bank. Isak tells him who’s going to be there—if his flight can make it in time. 

“What about you?” Isak asks, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. 

“I have no family.” Even finally admits. “My parents died in a car crash when I was nine. I lived with my grandmother until I was eighteen, but she passed away two years ago. I have no aunt and no uncle, so it’s just me.” 

Even is staring at the cup in his hands, rolling it in circle. It’s not like it’s a secret, everyone around him knows. But it’s still strange to explain that to a complete stranger, especially on Christmas morning when they should be with their family to celebrate. 

“Oh my God, Ev. I’m so sorry.” Isak gasps. 

“It’s fine. It all happened a long time ago, so I’m fine.” Even tries not to smile at the nickname, so he shrugs instead. 

“Wow, and here I was, complaining about not being with my family last night… I feel like shit, now.” Isak mumbles. 

“Hey, it’s fine, I swear.” Even shakes his head. “I’m over it, I’m used to it.” 

They finish their drinks and walk back to the locker room. Isak got a notification from the airport’s app that there’s a flight in four hours going to Bergen. Isak has to show up at the register desks to claim his ticket, and Even probably should call a taxi to go home. He has the week off, which is both a blessing and extremely boring, since Even doesn’t have a family to spend the time with. 

Once they’re in the locker room, Isak picks up his bag and his coat, and notices another backpack at the bottom of the locker. 

“What’s that?”

“Spare clothes. I always leave some in here, in case I have to change or something.” 

Isak stares at him and bites his lips like he’s trying to make a list of pros and cons of something. He looks back at the bag, and back again at Even. Though, he’s more staring at his chest than meeting his gaze. And, if Even has to bet on it, he’s pretty damn sure that Isak is blushing. 

“It might sound stupid, but…” He starts, voice hesitant and small. “Do you—would you like to come with me? See my family and have dinner with us tonight?” 

Even’s breath catches somewhere between his lungs and his throat. 

“My sister has her husband, and I know my parents will ask me embarrassing questions if I don’t bring someone home, once again…” Isak rambles. “I’m sorry, this is all stupid and last minute. You don’t have to do me a favour, we don’t know each other very well, and my family can be a little overwhelming sometimes, and…” Isak keeps speaking, noticing Even’s shocked face. “And last night was fun, I’ve never felt this relaxed before and open to a complete stranger. I just felt like there might be something, or—”

“Yes.” Even cuts him. 

“Yes?” Isak repeats in surprise. 

“Yes. I’d like to come with you.” 

They both stare at each other in surprise. Even can’t believe that this man, with his golden locks and incredible green eyes, would invite someone like him in his family for Christmas, after knowing him for more or less twelve hours. Isak is the first one to break the silence, nodding and breathing loudly. 

“Ok.” He says. “Ok. I, uh… I’ll call my parents to let them know.” 

“Sure.” Even nods in return. “I’ll go buy a ticket and join you at the boarding gate?” 

“Yes. Good idea.” 

Isak nods frantically once more, before storming out of the locker room. 

Even stares at the empty place where Isak stood only seconds ago, blinking stupidly as if it was all just a dream. He fishes his phone from his pocket to look at the time and grabs his bag. He’s not sure what clothes are in there, but he’ll manage.   
  


He can’t believe he’s going to spend Christmas with someone. He’s been so used to stay alone at home, watching movies and eating leftovers. Sure, sometimes his friends invite him over, but he always feels out of place and more alone than ever so he usually turns them down. But tonight, for the first time in a long time, he’s going to have a Christmas dinner with someone—and not anyone, Isak. 

Even goes to the register desks, buys himself a ticket and thanks Noora, the girl at the register, before heading to the boarding gate written on his ticket. He goes through the security guards, puts his phone, wallet, shoes and bag on the little tray. There are a few people, since planes finally started to take off, but he still has some time. On the other side, he walks past a shop and stops in his tracks when something catches his eye. He takes it and pays for it, laughing to himself. When he finally makes it to the waiting area, he sees Isak instantly. The boy is sitting on one of the benches in front of the window, and the sight is breathtaking. 

Isak is looking down at his phone in his laps, but there’s a single ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds and seemingly falling right on Isak. When Isak looks up, he meets Even’s gaze instantly and they both freeze for a second before grinning at each other. Even walks up to him, puts his bag on the ground and takes the seat next to him. 

“Halla.” He says, as if they weren’t together an hour ago. 

“Halla.” Isak replies, smiling back at him. “I’m sorry, this might seem weird, but while I was waiting, I saw this and thought of you.” 

Isak shuffles on his seat to fish out something from the pocket of his jeans, and when he hands it to Even, Even can’t help but burst into laughters.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He says through giggles. 

He takes out the thing he bought minutes ago from his pocket and hands it to Isak. 

They both laugh like maniacs as the realization dawns on them. In their hands, there are two magnets of the penis sculpture they saw last night. This might be the most ridiculous thing to offer to someone, but they still laugh about it like some immature twelve years old boys. From all the souvenirs in the tax free shops, what were the odds that they bought the exact same magnet. 

“Merry Christmas, Isak.” Even says, once his laughter dies. 

“Merry Christmas, Even.” Isak replies softly, his eyes beaming at him. 

Isak’s eyes travel from Even’s eyes to his mouth, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks. Isak wets his lips, and starts to lean in ever so slowly. 

And—yeah. Falling for Isak definitely is the easiest thing to do, Even thinks to himself as their lips finally touch.   
  



End file.
